


Filthy hero and honorable villain

by Eriksigal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth committed suicide, but no before killing Zack. It is stayed be mistery for everyone including Cloud that it is Sephiroth who burnt Nibelheim. Meanwhile Kadaj arrived to Shinra in order to retrive Sephiroth`s belonging for him, as a rightful heir, met there Cloud whose mother is still alive because of being in other town during Nibelheim incident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy hero and honorable villain

Part I  
Cloud sat in the corridor with the sour face, as always, Kadaj admitted it and asked why. Cloud said he grieved over Zack and over Sephiroth too. Kadaj was surprised and asked what his name is. Cloud answered, Kadaj told him "Sephiroth told me about his friends, but he had never mentioned someone with this name, you either are lying about your name, or you lie that you are grieving over him. Cloud asked: "why do you think so?" Kadaj said "cause he hadn`t friend with this name", Cloud said: "I never said I`m his friend". Kadaj said: "why you are in grief then? perhaps you didn`t even know him." Cloud said: "yes, I didn`t know him". Kadaj said: "How it is possible to be grieving over someone you didn`t even know?You are weird", he walked away, making mental note to be carefull with that clearly unstable person 

Part II  
Then Shinra started to test veritas serum on infantrymen, and on Cloud too - and Cloud(under impression that Kadaj is brother of Sephiroth) spilled out to Kadaj that he wanted him - Kadaj laughed and hit him, saying "you shall find someone more suitable, I`m not a gay, but even if I were gay or if you were a girl, or I were a girl - I wouldn`t chose you, I don`t like people like you. Cloud asked "people like me?" Kadaj said: "fools, I hate fools".

Part III  
Cloud started to cry, Kadaj admitted it later - he asked why did you sobbing and started to laugh at him then weird thought occured to him that maybe something serious happened to Cloud and Kadaj acting too harsh and rude to him or maybe happened something that can be interesting for him so he decided to ask - "what happened - are you afraid I would tell everyone that you are gay? don`t be afraid - I have no proves, so I have no reason to tell everyone, I would just tell to my friends so we can make some fun of it in our thin circle. Well, what else, did someone who you cared about, died?" Cloud said: "no", Kadaj asked: "Did someone aside from me find out that you are gay? had they done something? Did they rape you?" Cloud again said no. 

Realisation hit Kadaj " So, you are blowing your eyes out only because I said that you are a fool? Oh, shit it is disgusting, I was called worse, I was beaten and they tried to kill me but I have never sobbed because of this. I was crying when mother died, when Sephiroth died, when some of my friends died - and you whining because of such little things, and I thought there is something serious happened to you and that a acted wrong when I laughed at you - and you sobbed only because I said something to you. You are such a cattle and I almost started to feel shame for laughing at you". Cloud tried to explain that the problem is not in being called a " fool"but in that Kadaj didn`t estimate his confession. It is infuriated Kadaj, he hit Cloud again and said: "again, go search for someone else, why me? - oh, I know why,it is cause you know you can use me, abuse me, rape me, and you are not going to be persecuted or got punished for this because no one will believe me if I say you suck me and no one will worry if you raped me. You think there is no one who will protect me, but it doesn`t matter - at first you wrong, I have friends who will rip out your throat for me, at second I can perfectly protect myself, believe me," - all of a sudden, immediately, undeliberately in Kadaj`s mind eyes appeared disturbing images about Cloud uses him as a hole or dildo instead of going to please Tifa cause in his opinion Tifa is too pure for this and because it wouldn`t hurt her - Kadaj went furious, he beat Cloud again


End file.
